


Unlike Any Other

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Got Me Hot N' Bothered [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, breast stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You have to make something up to Crowley.





	Unlike Any Other

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Can I please request a Crowley x reader one-shot where they argue about the reader always helping out the Winchesters and taking risk and afterwards the reader feels bad so she surprises him naked, pouring his favorite scotch over her breasts, and maybe he can make her cum just from breast stimulation? Please and thank you!

“Sorry, I gotta go-”

“You have more important things to take care of, I get it”, Crowley dismissed, waving his hand in a disappointed fashion. He looked away from you bitterly, and you could almost feel the wave of annoyance and hurt from him.

“Crow-” His sharp voice interrupted you, and if you didn’t know any better, you would have been scared shitless. Crowley was a powerful demon - the king of hell - after all. He wouldn’t hurt you, though.

“No! If you want to go so badly, then go!” Anger boiled up inside of you. Your hands clenched at your sides, teeth bared in a snarl. It wasn’t often that Crowley and you fought, but when you did, things almost ended catastrophic. But you never laid hands on each other.

“I need to help them. They’re my friends, for fuck’s sake!” That was true. But they were capable hunters, weren’t they? Couldn’t they take care of themselves, or at the very least, call another person for once?

“And I’m what?! Your side thing to waste time with?! Right up until the Winchesters call you?! I’ve had enough!” Your anger brought tears to your eyes, threatening to spill over. And you had such a good time with him today. “Do you know how damned worried I am because of you?!”

“Crowley, wait!” You reached out to him, wanting to apologize, to take back everything you just said.

“No. Just go.” With that he vanished. Angry tears ran down your cheeks, but it wasn’t him you were angry about. Why couldn’t you have reacted differently, why didn’t you just ignore the phone when it rang? Why didn’t you just say no?

-

You were pretty pissed when you met up with Sam and Dean, simply because it was a werewolf pack. Fucking Werewolves! You wanted to explode in their faces, but deep inside you knew they weren’t responsible for your anger. And killing monsters always helped with anger issues. Just not today.

“Trouble in paradise?”, Dean asked, grinning at you. Normally, you would have grinned back, but today you shot him a death glare, and he retreated immediately. At least he knew when to not test your patience.

The only thing on your mind was how to make it up to Crowley. For once, not to agree every time the Winchesters called you. You should also listen to him more, not his words, but the tone underneath them. For a powerful king he surely ave away a lot just from his voice and body language.

What does Crowley like the most? Well, the first answer was you, but that wouldn’t be enough. He liked to rule over people, have somebody willingly submit to him. Scotch. A quiet hum left your lips as you entered your car, a plan forming in your head.

-

You felt him before you saw him, his energy filling the room. Suddenly you felt self-conscious, embarrassed. You had had sex with Crowley many, many times, but you didn’t know how he’s react while he was this angry. And he definitely still was. The way his energy wrapped around you, almost strangling you instead of washing over you calmingly.

“What is this?”, he spat, but from the look in his eyes you knew he was interested. You, splayed over the bed, on the bedside table Scotch, a glass and some silk ties. You smile, reaching over to the bottle of Scotch.

“I’m… I wanted to apologize. I didn’t realize how much it upsets you when I leave for the Winchester’s.” Crowley advanced towards you, eyes growing darker. You glanced down at the bottle, then your eyes went back to his face. “And I didn’t mean to snap at you like that. I promise I’m going to-” His finger at your lips quieted you.

“What is it you planned with that Scotch?” You grinned slightly, tipping the bottle so a small amount of the liquor spilled over your upper body. Crowley nearly growled at that, arms immediately on your back to guide your chest to his lips. He licked and sucked every trace from your chest before attaching his lips to your nipple.

“Crowley!”, you whined, arching into his touch, hands reaching up to tangle in his hair. He took the bottle from your hands.

“No. You be a good girl and put your hands behind your back.” Whimpering, you did as you were told, and suddenly the silk ties were in place, making sure you couldn’t move your arms any longer. He then poured some more Scotch over your chest, licking it off with what could only be described as vigour. He pulled you against him, sitting up at the edge of your back, you on his lab. His lips were still on your chest, once again abusing a nipple. Heat crawled up your body as you moaned and whined wantonly, hips twitching forward in search of friction you knew he wouldn’t allow just yet.

“Now, now, pet. Be good. Either you cum from my lips on your chest or you don’t cum at all today.” Your lips quivered as you breathed out a quiet ‘please’, but he just smirked and went back to abusing your chest. The most frustrating thing was, he wouldn’t move on from that one nipple, he kept on swirling his tongue over it over and over and over again. Occasionally he would suckle or scrape his teeth over it, but it was becoming sore while the other one nearly hurt from lack of attention.

Finally, finally, his hand reached up to your other breast, weighing it in his hand before trailing his fingertips over the skin. His fingers crept closer and closer to your other nipple, but then just circled it, not touching at any point, and your frustrations only grew.

“Crowley! Please!” But he kept teasing you, and you grew hotter and hotter as your need for release intensified.

When he finally brushed over your nipple you could have cried from relief, but instead you moaned, chest pressing into him more. He abused both your nipples and you could feel something coming. It felt like and orgasm, but it was slightly different.

“I- I-”

You were so wet, the insides of your thighs covered by your own slick. Only he could make you feel like that, you knew. And suddenly you were coming, a groan ripping from your throat as you thrashed in Crowley’s hold. It felt different from any other orgasm you had ever had, but it left you hungry for more. And, because you knew Crowley, you felt like this was just the first of many orgasms this night.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
